Twilight's Inferno: A Brony Comedy
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Based upon the Divine Comedy; "Dante's Inferno", Twilight must descend into Hell to save Spike. With the powers to damn those who she meets, or to absolve them; she must forgive her friends' sins and forgive her own.
1. Canto I: Conquering Death

TWILIGHT'S INFERNO  
BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

There is no greater wealth than family

Midway this way of life we're bound upon,  
I woke to find myself in a dark wood,  
Where the right road was wholly lost and gone

~_Dante: The Divine Comedy 1: Hell, Canto 1, Lines 1-3_

CANTO I: CONQUERING DEATH

Sparkling Twilight fell to her knees  
The hard light of the sun shone  
Behind the archer in the trees

She bit back blood, drying her tongue  
Her farther fate crushed by an arrow head  
And she never thought she'd die so young

Upon the end of the arrow; death sighed  
Another victim, another dead  
He pulled the object from her hide

Twilight stared up at the shrouded soul  
Who stood on his hind legs in cast iron  
And pulled Twilight deeper into a black hole

There she rose, her wound disappeared  
But her mind was not free of thoughts of death  
For the monstrous figure did reappear

"Twilight Sparkle," He called her name,  
"You've been brought before me by your peers,  
"Those who hate for those you've slain."

"But wait!" Twilight called. "I've still many years to come  
"And the thought of death should not occur to me  
"Not until I've committed all that I could have done."

Death smiled, and brandished his horn  
"Ah, but you; none shall miss  
"You're death will be go without a mourn."

"You lie!" Twilight shouted. "Spike will miss me  
"So young and pure, my presents cannot be replaced!"  
Death smiled, knowing all that he could see

"So such a silly pony! He would miss you?  
"The one who denied him in front of Celestia?  
"He who is damned by all that you do?"

"Damned?" Twilight cried. "There is no damnation on his head!"  
But she was rejected as death laughed and smiled, raising his blade.  
"I know! I left him! Safe and sound in his bed!"

"Ah, but you left his soul vulnerable to my touch,  
"You forgot the first rule of a virgin promise,  
"You cannot break it to those you love so much."

"My promise?" Twilight cried. "I've made no promise, that I've broken!"  
Death just smiled and raised his blade higher above his head.  
"All that you believe cannot absolve your sins. Now, he is forsaken!"

And Death's blade came down, aimed at Twilight who reacted as well.  
The tool of the damned connected with her horn, but did not break it.  
Twilight's will was too strong, her dear Spike could never go to hell.

"What foul abomination is this?" Death cried  
"What power do you wield that protects you,  
"From all the lives of those who have died?"

"Spike is innocent!" Twilight screamed  
And she maneuvered her horn and parried the blade  
But her fate was sealed, or so it seemed

With a call that wracked Twilight's bones  
Death lunged again, driving for her heart  
But it was buried deep, within the stones

As Death found himself defenseless  
Twilight charged, and magic did build in her horn  
And all of Death's cries were useless

"I can help you!" he shouted. "I can make you immortal!"  
But Twilight's horn struck true in his breastplate  
And in his chest, filled with souls, opened a portal

He screamed, clawing for the damned escaping his ribcage  
As Twilight's horn pierced his beating heart  
And war upon his existence then was waged

He let out mighty howls, calling for the souls to return  
But they did not want to be trapped in his chest, and taken to hell  
So a raging torrent began to churn

Twilight watched in awe as they pushed themselves into her horn  
And were injected into his bleeding heart  
And the organ exploded, and broke the ribs, from which it was torn

With one last call of pain, Death burst into shadows  
And his body did dissolve into dust  
Leaving a symbol, for Twilight it foreshadows;

"Come, find me!" Lucifer laughed, his face swirling in the wind  
"Join your friends, in eternal agony  
"For you belong here the most, for committing every sin!"

"Release Spike! He is the purest of beings!  
"Allow my soul to die, and feed your hunger  
"But he is made of the truest meanings!"

"Which is why I want him, for myself,  
You've defeated Death, was that not enough  
Or must you commit more unto yourself?"

Twilight Sparkle seized the blade  
And looked into the polished fear  
From which it was made

"I will save him, and bring him back!"  
Her reflection pledged, "Upon my life!"  
"Light upon all of this, cold and black!"

Lucifer challenged; "Then come and find me!  
"We will welcome you with open hooves in Hell,  
"And make clear all the misery we see!"

And the dust swirled away, leaving Twilight alone  
Despite her talk with Satan, she had to be sure  
Before descending to Hell, she must check home

Light swirled about her, and she was transported  
And though the land matched her memories  
The vision was thoroughly distorted

She tread hooves to the library, up the hill  
She made good time, and upon reaching the top  
She placed her hooves on the window sill

Looking in, she was met with the horrible truth  
A purple dragon, now red, innocence bleeding  
From every hole, draining his youth

Day was breaking, and the sun reflected  
Off of the red life that stampeded from the dragon  
But to his wounds, she had not yet detected

Until the sun alined just so  
And among his torn flesh and scales  
A golden object did glow

Finding the door broken in  
She made her way to his body;  
The rape of her innocent kin

She placed Death's blade upon her back  
And took from his body, the object  
Which nearly gave her a heart attack

The stained gold revealed to her  
Cutie Marks of Celestia and Luna  
Forming Summer, Spring, Fall, and Winter

The marks did meet and create a gate  
Which was a hollow in the golden symbol  
Showing her beauty which could not compensate

The life of her dear Spike, and his descent  
Upon the golden gates of Equestrian, Twilight swore  
All his torturers would repent


	2. Canto II: Descent Into Limbo

TWILIGHT'S INFERNO

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

There is no greater wealth than family

Went afterward, and much confirmed thereby

The faith that sets us on salvation's road

~_Dante: The Divine Comedy 1: Hell, Canto 2, Lines 29-30_

CANTO II: DESCENT TO LIMBO

Twilight Sparkle knew not where to start

Where to end, or how to proceed

Which struck fear deep in her heart

She knew not how she had escaped

Death's realm, or how she had come here

To the scene of Innocence's rape

But fortunately for her, her prayers were heard

And the clouds did open up and a divine light shown on her

An angel descended as graceful as a bird

The great Princess Celestia, in all her glory

Came to rest on the ground before Twilight

And her lips spoke true words of a story

"Twilight Sparkle, my young student of the living,

"You should know why I've come, why I sought you out

"For everything you've committed is unforgiving"

Twilight Sparkle bowed; "Dear Princess, I know,

"But how...why? My sins, were they not forgiven?

"If not, tell me why they haunt me so."

Celestia's horn glowed and a vision came to Twilight's mind

It was of a time long before this great fight for Equestria's land

The night a promise had been made, and one left behind

"Twilight," Spike spoke in the candle light,

"I give you my gem, as a sign of our friendship

"Swear upon it, that you will always do what's right."

"I swear on every drop of blood spilled on this gem

"That I will always do what's right, by you,

"To the heaven's: know, Spike I will return to him!"

"Then I give you this gem, that by it I shall swear,

"My innocence to take, if you should break your promise

"May the devil take my soul if you so dare."

"Neigh, he shall never take your soul,

"I shan't fail you, my dear dragon,

"Keeping my promise, is my only goal."

Then the vision burned away, fire swallowing it

And it was replaced then by something else

And deep upon a heart string it hit

For young Twilight gazed into battle

Horrifying slaughter of ponies as if they were

Lesser beings, like cattle

They fell, all beneath magical attacks

Their souls exploding from their bodies

All dissolved by these desperate acts

And then as the fire burned in fire

There was a time of rest between war

But it was still a fight, with wanton desire

And Twilight saw herself, committing sin after sin

They were so fast, but a blur, and she could only remember

The horrible feeling, her stomach felt within

She watched them fly by and felt tears sting her eyes

She screamed at the visions to stop their actions

From the ashes, for goodness to rise

To no avail, no such thing occurred

And as they burned away, there came another

Which left upon her lips, a desperate word

Spike was sitting alone, dreaming of delights

When the door burst open and dark shadows

Quickly, they extinguished the lights

But yet, Twilight could still see and watch

As their torture began upon him

Beating him with a crooked notch

And soon, as he was within moments of Death

A foul blade shone in the light and came forth

And wickedly tore out his last breath

He then burned away and the vision cleared

And Twilight was left crying and fearing

What horrors, might next appear

But none came, and when her eyes opened

She saw Celestia looking sympathetically

Leaving a can of fears alone, unopened

"What foul demon am I?" Twilight cried,

"What terrible blood pumps through my veins,

"To cast the stone, from which innocent died?"

"Steel yourself, and be silent!" Celestia said.

"Make yourself worthy of his love,

"Or face a fate worse than those dead!"

"Martyrs, for the dead, your sins are!

But know this, that if you save him

You may redeem your hateful spar!"

"I do not wish for redemption, neigh life after death!"

Twilight cried, throwing herself to Celestia's feet,

"I seek only to save my baby's breath!"

"To push it back in his lungs, to heal his wounds

To make this horror, this abomination, this terrible thing

Nothing more! To pull him out of his early tomb!"

"Then I shall guide you," Celestia said softly,

"I will take you through Hell and thereafter,

To save him from what he suffers so awfully."

"Neigh, Princess! I must do it alone!"

"I must tear off his chains myself,

And bring him back home!"

"Look now upon your greatest mistake!"

Celestia said, conjuring another vision

"The one which caused all this heartache!"

As the ponies so freely sinned and relished

A figure approached, spreading sparkles

One for each sin it embellished

And then it took place above them all

And called attention, from the blasphemous

This in itself, lacing and sugar-coating the call

"I -the great and powerful Trixie- hereby declare,

All off your sins are to be now absolved

Nopony will remember, not a soul, what you did there!"

As cheering erupted, the vision did fade

And Celestia looked with harsh judgment

On her pupil, a sinner now made

"So now you see!

"You're morals are lacking,

And you would fail without me!"

"And now, never again will you deny my words!

"For I am doing you a kindness, a favor

"To separate him from the damned herds!"

"I repent, dear Celestia, my apologies!

"I did not realize how much I needed you,

"In this terrifying chronology!"

"You will always need me, and that's why I'm here,

"To help you right the wrong, and avoid what you deserve

"Though your sins shan't disappear."

"The blade you took from Death, and the holy symbol,

"So terribly used to slay Spike, have powers you shall wield,

"A strength I command, that will make all in Hell tremble."

"But Lucifer of course, he shan't be afraid,

"And you cannot harm him,

"The sterner stuff, from which he is made."

"But I grant you the power of damnation,

"By the wicked scythe, and the blessed object,

"Will deliver those who deserve salvation!"

"By what grace of your divine rite,

"Do you give me the authority to wield,

"Such holy and hellish power and might?"

"My reasons need not be explained, time shall tell,

"I cannot help you in your desperate location,

"You're ears are deafened, by the screams of Hell."

"Riddles! Would a holy stallion tell a dying mare a riddle?

"Does she not have the right to know her fate?

"I know not what comes in Hell, until I reach the middle."

"And that's all you need know," Celestia answered,

"Your fate is sealed within the walls made of the damned,

"I shan't tell you what you by chance heard."

"But they scream so loud!" Twilight expressed.

"I cannot listen to a thousand voices at once,

"And why speak of me, and not their own distress?"

"Because you are their pain,"

Celestia said darkly, rising into the air.

"Any foul sinner now knows your name."

"Can you not answer my questions?"

Twilight Sparkle cried, as Celestia began to glow.

"Who do I look to for suggestions?"

The Celestial being spread her hooves slowly

As she began to fade, the earth split open

And the air was filled with screams of the unholy

"Enter Limbo, and there you will find me,

"Turn back out of cowardice, but look below,

"You will face worse torment than you will ever see."

She disappeared, and bearing the threat in mind

Twilight Sparkle descended the stairs that entered the earth

Her only weapon; her will and soul combined.

.com/


	3. Canto III: The Gatekeeper

TWILIGHT'S INFERNO  
BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

There is no greater wealth than family

THROUGH ME THE ROAD TO THE CITY OF DESOLATION,  
THROUGH ME THE ROAD TO SORROWS DIUTURNAL,  
THROUGH ME THE ROAD AMONG THE LOST CREATION.  
_  
~Dante: The Divine Comedy 1: Hell, Canto III, Lines 1-3_

CANTO III: THE GATEKEEPER

Descending, ever falling until she reached the ground  
The stairs felt like thin air, and she couldn't see a thing  
There was nothing here, nothing except the tortured sound

And the sound, so silent in its hideous cry  
And yet so loud that her ears bled, turning her fur  
The color of tears, of all those who die

But whether blood actually dripped from her drums  
Was unclear to her, for what logic is there, down here?  
None but pain, and the burning heat when Lucifer comes

How now, she was barely in Limbo, and already she felt  
The heavy cries weighing her down, and the fire burning  
So hot that she could feel her very heart begin to melt

"Celestia, where, where there simply must be,  
"Some peace of mind for these sinners,  
"Surely they deserve some serenity?"

But no voice answered her, so she touched the floor  
Which began to glow and the path was lit, not stretching far  
At the very end was the great and massive door

But this door, was only a part of something larger  
A giant serpent like creature that commanded smaller  
Creatures on the ground to charge her

Summoning magic upon the small figures  
They were revealed as twisted ponies, made up  
Of everything that bends or disfigures

Their eyes were dark, their eyes playing out a haywire bouffe  
Their intentions reflected in their harrowed faces  
Beaten, it seemed, by the the thick nail of Celestia's hoof

Twilight's eyes had never before beheld such piteous whelps  
And her mind did not spare a thought, as her blade cut the air  
And then their hides, releasing their screams for help

Torn from his neck, was one lost soul's head  
A flick of the blade, and to the ground he fell  
Soon to be followed by the rest of the dead

Each slice took limbs, heads, and tails  
Drawing simple blood to flow like Celestia's  
Hooves, from those crooked and wicked nails

Sparklingly dull coats, now tarnished with blood  
Splattered with internal livings, scattered by  
Hides that were stripped and became part of the mud

Their screams melted to dust as did their bodies  
They're crushed hopes and sorrows part of the ground  
Left to suffer and die with what each embodies

As the last headless corpse, met with the ground  
Twilight Sparkle turned to the gate, which did now move  
Its hoof to its ear to harken the distant sound

"Do you hear that?" It called, its voice a rough rasp,  
"That's the sound of the sinners, so numerous they are."  
He recalled a number, one too large for Twilight to grasp

But her mind was trying harder to take in the creature  
A serpent body, a massive door upon its stomach, a stallion's  
Upper body, hollow eyes, and the voice of a preacher

Its call rang around the emptiness of Limbo  
And was followed by its movement, as its hooves  
Drew large knives, and held them akimbo

"Beast!" Twilight shouted, and dropped to the ground  
As a giant knife stabbed the earth where she was  
The weapon weighted on many thousands of pounds

"Hmm...missed," The monster murmured to itself,  
"No matter. Where do you hide brave little one?  
"Come forth, stand where I can hear, and assert yourself."

"How is one to assert one's self, when you strike at the very sound?"  
Twilight cried, and moved again as the blade sheathed the earth  
"Will you not give me a chance, to explain from whence I am bound?"

Striking with the other blade, the creature shook its head and sighed  
"Anypony who wishes to enter Hell has no reason to talk,  
"Stand on your hooves, and allow your sins to be tried."

"Tried by the end of your blade, or by the blunt of your brand?  
"I've sinned; yes. But my concern lies not with you,  
"But with Lucifer, and his accursed promise land."

"All those who wish to enter Hell,  
"Must pass through my sea,  
"Swam by small Sweetie Belle."

"Sweetie Belle? "Twilight cried. "What nonsense is this?  
"She waits at home for her dear Rarity, ever searching,  
"For her Cutie Mark, in harmony, safety, and bliss."

The creature laughed; "And what a fool you are!  
"To believe that she was not swallowed by your sins,  
"Taken too early, bidding life a silent au revior."

Twilight could not argue the fact that she had not checked  
She found herself slowing as she dodged the attacks  
Feeling her heart swell with the pain of all the lives she had wrecked

"You've gone silent!" The gatekeeper said,  
"Have you lost your nerve, but not your will to live?  
"Feeling guilty for the all the lives you misled?"

Twilight bit her tongue and kept it still  
She would gain nothing by talking to the gatekeeper  
Death she plotted silently, silent until

He let out a roar that rocked her bones  
Breaking the very air around here  
And casting about many thousands of stones

She looked up, upon his brow, and found the source of his anguish  
Celestia's golden hooves touched his forehead and shone on his flesh  
The gatekeeper roared again, his strength fading from languish

"Strike, Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia shouted over the screams  
Twilight Sparkle slashed the blade across the arm of the gate  
And the flesh parted like a sea, and created multiple light beams

He began cursing them, shouting obscenities that only Hell could produce  
But Twilight ignored him, mounting his arm and stabbing her blade deep  
She drug it up his arm to his neck, and light poured as it from a sluice

Drawing from his hide and hopping into the air, using the Limbo's gravity  
She flew through the air, slashing his throat, releasing more illumination  
And pushed the blade into the key hole of the gate, his very chest cavity

His screams became more pained and blood spilled from the wards  
She then used her entire body to turn the key, stifling her horror, as it  
Felt like flesh. Hard and faster, turning the makeshift key towards...

With a final declaration of hatred, he threw his hooves to the sky  
Addressing Lucifer last, and then as though controlled by clockwork,  
Pried open the doors of hell, which spread like the lids of an eye

Twilight retrieved her blade and stood in awe  
Of the eye which burned bright red and white  
Drenching everything in fear that it saw

"Enter!" Celestia shouted. "Before it is too late!"  
And so tossing away her fear, she tossed herself  
Into the shining iris, without further debate.


	4. Canto IV: The Cleansing River

TWILIGHT'S INFERNO  
BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

There is no greater wealth than family

The group of six dwindles to two; we fare  
Forth a new way, I and my guide withal,  
Out from that quiet to the quivering air,

And reach a place where nothing shines at all.

~_Dante: The Divine Comedy 1: Hell, Canto 4, Lines 148-151_

CANTO IV: THE CLEANSING RIVER

Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes to find herself on the edge  
The edge of a flowing river, so clear and yet so cloudy  
She feared to venture farther than her perch on the ledge

Celestia appeared beside her, and pointed to a distant glow  
"Here comes the last glimpse of hope for those who sin,  
"Once across, there is no way backward you can go."

The glow drew closer until it was revealed to be  
The horn of a unicorn's head, on the bow of a boat  
A boat crafted of some unknown type of tree

And standing with an oar, was a harrowed stallion  
Leaning on his row, and looking bleakly to the water  
Though quite old, appearing more like a scallion

And past Twilight, several tens of sinners did go  
Boarding the boat and moaning loudly,  
Some crying, as they glanced down below

"Why do they show such a strange aversion,  
"To this water which flows beneath,  
Could it be made of their perversions?

"Impossible though, for it is so clear,"  
As to answer her question,  
Or to make the answer that much harder to hear

Three or four sinners dove into the water  
And suddenly began to scream and smoke  
As if they were part of some burning slaughter

And they did catch fire, and were forced ashore  
As they burned, the water they drank brought up  
Their insides, so from their mouth did pour

"This water cleans those who are wrongfully judged,"  
Celestia said, once the sinners had boarded the boat  
Before continuing, Twilight's side she gently nudged

"Board the boat, and I shall follow after,"  
She said, floating into the air.  
"And then we must part from thereafter."

Though Twilight feared the ship, she swallowed it and boarded  
Taking seat among the sinners, studying those around her  
Their sins were on their foreheads; both sinning and sordid

"These waters are to cleanse, but so often true sinners try,  
"And wash their sins away in this mighty river,  
"To simply shake them off their wretched hide.

"How sad it is, that those who are truly innocent and pure,  
"Do not know they are so blessed, and board the boat,  
"Not knowing what they do not have to endure."

"Does this stallion not tell them they are not damned?"  
Twilight cried, horrified that he might know the truth,  
"Does he not warn them before in this boat they are crammed?"

"How would he speak, with a mouthful of sand?"  
Celestia queered, shaking her head.  
"Done so because of the position he is manned."

And Twilight saw sand pouring from the corners of his mouth  
And toward the middle, his lips were sealed tight  
With straining stitches, all facing east by south

"Misjudgment already poses a heavy weight on your heart,"  
Celestia said coldly, her body reflecting in the water  
"And yet some never see redemption, not half as infernal as thou art."

Twilight bowed her head, humbled at the very least  
"I am sorry, dear Celestia, harm I meant not,  
"But what is the path we take? South and then to the east?"

"Apologize not to me, but to those you have wronged,  
"As for our course, there is no direction to Hell,  
"Only by holding on to hope, is the journey prolonged."

"Then how shall we get there, due to my hope?  
"After all, that is all I can hold on to now,  
"My only way for the misery to cope."

"Forget your misery, you know not the word,  
"The only thing keeping us still is your deception,  
"That which is to yourself, your own desperate gird."

"Hast though no kind words to speak to me?"  
Twilight asked, pressing her hooves against her face,  
Her eyes, wishing to sorrowfully bleed.

"None, until your crimes are repaid,"  
Celestia said, "None, none at all.  
"Not one, until your journey's been made."

"Now look, my point has found its home,  
"Out upon the sea you will find horrors,  
"Those that rival even the mind of Boehm."

And Twilight Sparkle did look, to the direction she pointed,  
Her eyes widened, her heart beat sped faster,  
To a simple end to the water, and a sky burning and disjointed.

The land that supported the river, did end abruptly,  
The water poured down and turned to fire,  
And screamed up at them, shouting so corruptly.

The boat drew nearer to the edge, and the passengers all screamed  
For their mothers, their fathers, their children, their possessions  
But for nothing than that among the mortal life, it scarcely seemed

And over the falls, a fall without comedy  
Deeper into their first assortment  
The second circle: dishonesty.


	5. Canto V: Descent Into Dishonesty

TWILIGHT'S INFERNO  
BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

There is no greater wealth than family

Hinder not thou his fated way; be sure  
Hindrance is vain; thus it is willed where will  
And power are one; enough; ask now no more."

~_Dante: The Divine Comedy 1: Hell, Canto 5, Lines 22-24_

CANTO V: DESCENT INTO DISHONESTY AND THE JUDGEMENT OF APPLEJACK

Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes in the heated air  
Her coat felt wet, surely from dripping sweat  
And her nose twitched at the smell of burning hair

Her surroundings were minimal  
Undefined, simply fire and shackles  
And ponies being led around like criminals

And as they reached the end of their path, a pony stood grinning,  
His large figure was nondescript and shimmering,  
Inviting those who to continue on, those who were freely sinning.

"Who is this stallion, this mocker of these ponies?"  
Twilight asked, and then noticed a pair beside him,  
"And these foul creatures? Are they his cronies?"

"He is known by the name of Ghosh, and his mocking is just,  
"Lucifer takes satisfaction in knowing, he is lying to the liars,  
"And if honest is his Hell, face it, he must."

"But he suffers not from any torture. If Hell this is, where is his pain?"  
Celestia levitated above him and pointed toward his back,  
Twilight approached and was met with the sight of a hideous blain.

"This is his punishment, for he carries on his back, the lies to himself,"  
Celestia said, motioning to how the sore did pulse and glow,  
"Each lie he must live upon, becomes a heavier weight in upon itself."

"He appears only as a stallion, for he has no form,  
"His existence is a lie unto himself and others,  
"He only takes shape to those whom he may misinform."

"These creatures he too, thinks are his cronies, but in reality,  
"They are his children, deformed by his lies, so far,  
"They are unrecognizable, due to his unrealized brutality."

Twilight fell silent, unable to find words for this,  
And instead turned to where the sinners went,  
Her eyes following their path deeper into the abyss

There she saw what became of them;  
As they were covered in glittering substances  
And their bodies weighed down by the phlegm

Then they took a yoke into their mouths, to push  
As they walked through flaming foliage  
Wracked and scratched by the burning bush

The yokes turned giant pistons, which churned vats  
Which then spilled more of the substances upon them  
And squealed and whined like a continuous loops on dats

"This foul substance is a lie in pure form,"  
Celestia said, regarding them disdainfully.  
"Heavy and disgusting, like the acts they perform."

"I'll leave you to forge through this circle, and meet you at the end,  
Try to learn from these creatures, and recognize them,  
"And when you've finished, a call to me, do send."

And she faded away, leaving Twilight staring at the sinners.  
What was there to do, but to start walking? Nothing.  
Not a thing could be done to change suffering's beginners.

So she did walk, trotting along a series of cracks  
It seemed perhaps the most logical choice.  
To travel behind those with turned-toward-her backs.

She saw ponies whispering to themselves, and the words turned to mush,  
Which fell from their mouths and added to the disgusting scene  
Upon seeing this, some would close their mouths, eliciting a silent hush.

Twilight Sparkle began to study each of the ponies, most were nondescript  
And some were vague memories in her mind, but every now and then,  
She did see one she knew, and her only silence was foul in the air of a crypt.

Cheerilee imprisoned for feeding young children lies,  
Iron Will for false production and usage of ponies,  
Filthy Rich for his dishonest money ties

All along this path the number grew higher  
So many ponies guilty of dishonesty among friendship  
All of their wishes dwelling on the side of dire

Doomed, yes, doomed they were  
And as the path grew longer  
All sins became a blur

A blur that grew harsher and harsher, worse and worse  
And their lies became a horrid song as they worked  
To cover the truth of themselves, with each passing verse

At the end of the path, Twilight stopped dead  
In the middle of the crack was a slumped figure  
Seemingly weeping on a phlegm bed

She approached and felt dread building in her heart  
This pony was the center of lying, fraud and facade  
She stepped onto the bed, threatening to come apart

She seized the pony by the neck and looked into her face  
Her eyes beheld those of the past, ones that reflected her sins  
And the immense shock, against it, herself she could not brace

She looked into desperate eyes, cold and black  
And yet there still burned friendship  
Inside the hollow soul of Applejack

"Dear Celestia," She murmured. "Twilight, mah maker,"  
"She told us you were comin' but I never quite believed it,  
"I thought for sure the liar must have been the baker."

"Pinkie Pie knows?" Twilight asked, but shook it away.  
It was time to judge Applejack. Pinkie's time would come  
So she fell silent, waiting for what Applejack would say.

"My sins... I lied of this totality of disaster,  
"To mah friends, of all ponies, told them it would be alright,  
"Though I knew the end could only speed faster.

"I kept mah silence up, even as they fell,  
"I couldn't let it end, not when I'd gone so far,  
"And in the end, that was my soul to sell."

"Judge me..." She murmured, though Twilight was already,  
Her eyes were alight with anger, surely this pony was to blame.  
She tightened her grip on Applejack, and her head she held steady.

"Burn in Hell!" She cried, delivering a kick to her gut,  
She charged her glowing horn into her head  
Sealing the damnation with a monstrous cut

She screamed, and caught fire, turning to ash  
Her flesh turning that of sweet apples and melting  
Leaving nothing but her skull that had been smashed

The fire ended with the breach in the skull  
And Twilight drew Death's blade  
Dragging it along her horn, now quite dull

She looked down at the skull and retrieved it from the ground  
Placing it in her saddle bag, safe keeping from its surroundings  
She looked to a pool of water ahead, where ponies floated; drowned.

She approached the drowning pool and looked into it  
Reflected in it, was not her but ponies tossing themselves in  
Descending backwards into the water, abandoning all wisdom and wit

Her instincts told her to proceed  
And so she did, falling as they did  
Not eager to see another desperate deed

She sunk deeply into the water, neither warm nor cold  
Holding her breath, praying to Celestia,  
That she could handle the horrors she might next behold


	6. Canto VI: Descent Into Distrust

TWILIGHT'S INFERNO

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

There is no greater wealth than family

Where are they? Can I find them? Prithee tell-

I am consumed with my desire to know-

Feasting in Heaven, or poisoned here in Hell?"

He answered: "With the blacker spirits below,

Dragged to the depth by other crimes abhorred;

There shalt thou see them, if so deep thou go.

~_Dante: The Divine Comedy 1: Hell, Canto 6, Lines 82-87_

CANTO VI: DESCENT INTO DISTRUST AND THE JUDGEMENT OF PINKIE PIE

Twilight Sparkle burst from a pond

Choking and gasping and judged

By a voice before she could respond;

"How did you find your way here, foul soul?

"Surely you came without friends,

"For no trust enters this dark, black hole."

She looked around here, seeing no source

But caught sight of dancing ponies

Fully naked and shamed; vacant of remorse

They drew lines around a fiery pit

Moving to an infernal bass

Forced to writhe and hoof to it

Their hides were grimy and slashed, burned and sprinkled;

With ash, soot, and glittering powders of custom

Caught in their fur and in their skin, of which was crinkled.

It became clear to Twilight, that they were baked by the fire

Around which they danced. Unable to stop partying

To the bass beat of drums and the accompanying lyre

"You have yet to answer my question,

Are you mute? Did you lose your tongue?

Or are you far too overwhelmed in depression?"

"Who speaks? Answer me that,"

Twilight replied to her surroundings.

"Then perhaps we shall chat."

"I am the only one who would hold on to happiness here,

"How long has it been since I've seen a happy party?

"How long since I've seen my poor little Gummy, dear."

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight addressed the darkness.

The party not far away picked up in tempo,

Throwing Twilight Sparkle into a state of alertness.

"You didn't say anything to Celestia. You're gonna get in trouble..."

And the last sentence began echoing around the darkness.

And suddenly the smooth blackness around her began to ruckle.

The beat of the music became ever faster, and the dancing followed.

Twilight Sparkle raised the symbol of the Alicorns and it lit up

Light penetrating into the darkness of the hearts it hollowed.

As surroundings became clear, a demented set lay before her,

Strange objects materialized, and spoke to one another

Upon her death, it seemed they were to confer

A pile of three boulders, each with a large crack.

The crack produced the voice, it seemed;

"Hey look! One of dem ponies is back!"

A large leathery bag with a slit that produced white powder

Did reply, "Ze worst of ze bunch! No doubt I have of zis!"

A French accent it seemed was produced by this doubter.

A large tin pail, with turnips peering over the brim

"She's not worthy of your attention, Pinkie, but,

"What's say we give her a test, a show, a prelim?"

"Oh I quite agree, Mr. Turnip. What fun this shall be,

"Pinkie, be a dear and stop the music!"

A British ball of lint concurred with certainty and glee.

"Pinkie Pie, what's going on?" Twilight cried.

And was met by laughter from the objects,

That stopped, just as the music died.

All of the damned that danced around the fire

Came to a grinding halt and looked about

No longer chanting of their past ire

Their faces became clear in the light

Bringing more familiarity to Hell

And those who refused to do what's right

Chief Thunderhooves for not trusting new bonds

Mr. and Mrs. Cake for distrust in the leader of this circle

Braeburn for the sin above with which he corresponds

Above them, Pinkie Pie's face materialized

She spoke and commanded the damned masses

And their numbers became anything but serialized

They charged, hooves beating the hard ground

A giant wall coming towards her, screaming

Their cries becoming one, due to their numbers abound

Twilight Sparkle charged for the nearest of the foul objects

This creature being the bag of flour with an acid voice

Who cursed, desperate to place upon her death, a vex

Twilight drew Death's blade and widened the slit in the bag

Causing the creature to explode in flour

While Twilight tore away with the sack by the price tag

The charging minions were blinded by the flour

Bringing their charge to a grinding halt

While Pinkie Pie's face began to lour

Twilight pulled the empty sack across the dark world swiftly

And scrapped from existence, a certain lint ball

And showering the minions in him, who were moving anything but briskly

"You guys are ruining everything!" Pinkie Pie shouted in frustration.

"Why am I always the ruinette?" She cried, aloud.

And called for them to move, as she continued to curse her damnation.

Twilight was not finished however

She charged for the remaining objects

Meaning to banish them forever

The turnips took care of itself, rocking the bucket so much

That they tumbled out on to the ground and becoming obstacles

For the minions, praised by Twilight Sparkle who hadn't planned as such

The rocks were last, and the hardest to destroy

She hurled them at the image of Pinkie Pie

Who stopped short, calling her troops to deploy

"Ow! It's all fun and games until somepony hits you in the rock with an eye!"

Pinkie Pie cried, then added; "I mean; rock in the eye- eye with a rock-

"Oh forget it! For this Twilight, everypony must die!"

And Twilight looked on in horror as the masses were set afire

Once again, burning and screaming in torment

And it seemed these screams would never expire

But finally, silence fell, and they disappeared from view

Leaving Twilight to wonder what had just happened.

Why had Pinkie Pie destroyed the power she had accrued?

She then appeared before Twilight, a sight for sore eyes

Her coat was ragged, her mane matted and straight

Her left eye was covered by an eye patch disguise

"You killed my friends! How could you?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"They were the only ones who really liked my parties!"

She frowned in anger, and her straight hair puffed out, untamed.

"You think those were your friends?" Twilight asked, taking a step forward

"You think those _things _could ever replace me, and your other friends?"

Pinkie Pie shrunk back from her words, as Twilight continued toward her

"Did you learn nothing about trusting your friends?" Twilight accused.

"I think not, considering you control the circle of Distrust,

"And yet you feel no remorse for every single pony that your distrust has abused?"

Pinkie Pie burst into tears, and they evaporated away as they were shed

"Oh, Twilight! I'm sorry! I know I falsely attacked you!

"But lying is the only thing I can hold on to among these dead!"

"I question whether you belong in distrust or dishonesty,

"But I suppose it's your sins during life. So tell me:

"What are you known to be guilty of commonly?"

Pinkie Pie lowered her head, "I found out Applejack lied,

"And so I refused to trust any pony again,

"And in the end it was not my friends, whom I stood beside."

"I failed Equestria, I failed my friends, and oh, worst of all

"I distrusted Celestia, and everything she stood for,

"And so, I was dropped to Hell, wrapped in distrust as my pall."

"Judge me," She murmured, as Twilight wrapped her hooves about her neck.

She had forgotten her loyalty and everything her friends had done for her,

And had it not been for the last circle in Twilight's desperate trek;

She would have damned her, but for the simple fact she knew

She had only distrusted because of Applejack's dishonesty

And so she was not guilty, she decided on her life long review

"Find peace, Pinkie," Twilight murmured and drew her holy symbol

It glowed with a heavenly light, and cast it upon the pink pony

And a hole opened above, as though dug by a fine wimble

"Oh, a party is above me!"

Pinkie Pie sighed and ascended.

"The best I will ever see..."

Twilight tucked away Celestia's holy object and prayed

For the soul of Pinkie Pie; a safe journey to heaven

And then desperately for Celestia's aid

When the Alicorn arrived, Twilight was nearly in tears

"Ah, what is this?" Celestia asked. "Disheartened?

"By the fate of your beloved peers?"

"Indeed, but what was her punishment. Would she not enjoy,

"A party of all things? Would Hell not be a boring nothingness for her.

"What part of her soul and her hope could it possibly destroy?"

"The party, continues forever,

"Even without her, but if she were still her,

"To join, she could never."

"But the party looked horrifying and torturous,

"She would not want to join if she knew,

"It was upon the grave of the virtuous."

"Deceit, is something Lucifer is known for,

"But do not worry about it again,

"It can not affect you in any way, anymore."

She faded away and Twilight saw the exit ahead,

A statue of two ponies, fighting over a sack of bits

Their forms splashed and spattered in red.

Twilight went down the path between them, directionless

As it was. Descending a staircase

That could lead only to the next circle; selfishness.


	7. Canto VII: Descent into Selfishness

TWILIGHT'S INFERNO

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

There is no greater wealth than family

For her your science finds no measuring-rods;

She in her realm provides, maintains, makes laws,

And judges, as do in theirs the other gods.

~_Dante: The Divine Comedy 1: Hell, Canto 7, Lines 85-87_

CANTO VII: DESCENT INTO SELFISHNESS AND BEGRUDGING AND THE JUDGEMENT OF RARITY AND FLUTTERSHY

Twilight's journey down the path brought strange new things to her eyes

A stage loomed ahead with ponies standing rigidly upon it

They shivered under cold insults from onlookers, and the cold bise

Those on the stage were dressed in fashionable clothing, though worn

Dirty and seemingly beaten, as they were tossed into the rioting crowds

Who brought their hooves down viciously and spat on them in scorn

Once beaten almost beyond belief, they took their place on the stage once again

Their injuries exposed to the biting wind, and to the angry eyes below

And whichever was beaten the hardest; had a crown of thorns dropped on her mane

Twilight continued down the path until she saw it come to an end

Right in front of two archways, met in the middle with a high rock

And there on the top, sat the foulest of these sinned

Rarity's beautiful composure was gone

And she sat beside an ugly lump

To which, she seemed the Braun

"Fashionable!" She called, and the pony first in line went below her arch

He fell in line with others, waiting to be stripped and then clothed on the stage

Their hooves bleeding as they beat a path covered in leaves of the larch

"Ugly!" The creature beside her said to the next sinner below

Who traveled down a path covered in rose stems that cut deep

And fell into a pit, emitting cries of misery and woe

Creatures looked down in the pit and picked ponies for torture

Bringing them out and impaling them upon beautiful wooden stakes

Though they stayed alive to become part of the foul orchard

Then the creatures adorned them with new clothing

Made from thorns, Gmypie leaves, Manchineel bark, Mala mujer

Everything that would hurt the flesh they were exposing

The ugly now made fashionable, they were thrown back into the pit

To wallow in the mud and with the other ponies until picked again

As though in preparation for a sin they might recommit

"Who is her prince?" Twilight asked, as Celestia appeared beside her.

"Is he her eternal curse, since with those below, she does not suffer?"

Celestia smiled at her young pupil's growing knowledge, as it were

"Yes, that is Prince Blueblood, of his crimes, I am not aware,

"But he surely does belong among these selfish ponies,

"He was damned from his childhood, without a prayer."

"I feel no sympathy," Twilight said, without hesitation.

"Except for Rarity. Surely, he is a fate worse than Hell,

To be married for eternity to that abomination."

"I assure you, that she deserves this," Celestia said simply,

"But now I ask you to look upon those on the stakes,

"Those who's bodies now hang limply."

"Are they dead?" Twilight asked, now noticing this.

"How can they escape their eternal torture this way?"

Already her assumption taking form of a parti pris

"No, they cannot escape it. But they are attempting to escape hell,

"By committing the sin of dishonesty. To fool their captors, if they can."

And as Celestia pointed this out, Twilight noticed this as well.

Their captors continued to dress them and tossed them back where they belonged

They would sit still for a minute before letting out their laments again

And joining the others in the pit, so viciously thronged

"It is time to judge your friend," Celestia said, disappearing from view.

And so Twilight galloped toward the rock, scaling it quickly

Though not without looking at the sinners, to see who she knew

Hoity Toity for hording fashionable clothing and accessories

Photo Finish fell among the same crime, as well as the ugly

And Diamond Tiara, for keeping to herself, what could have been her friends' memories

Twilight Sparkle then landed before the Prince and her friend

She wasted no time in pushing Prince Blueblood into the ugly pit

With him, she had no question in her mind, where to send

Rarity let out a gasp as Twilight took her by the throat

Whining and complaining before falling silent

Trying in a desperate attempt to smooth out her coat

"It will always be unkempt," Twilight said, stopping her hoof.

"That is unless you confess your sins without humiliation,"

She hoped that Rarity would stop attempting to appear aloof

"I..." She murmured finally, tears rolling down her cheeks

"Why shall I even tell you? I am damned already,"

Blood descending like rivers from peaks where her eyes had sprung leaks

"Because you have a chance under my eyes to live again,

"In harmony with Celestia, and with our friends that make it,

"As long as you never commit another sin."

"I... I was to share the spoils of our search for gems,

"I was to adorn our soldiers' armored dresses with them,

"For protection about their hems.

"Instead I hid them and kept them, hoarding them,

"Not only was this a sin against those who trusted me,

"Several died without the protection of the gems."

She bowed her head and Twilight studied her for a moment

And then a vision appeared in her head, sent by Celestia

Perhaps to test her or show her Rarity's atonement

She saw Rarity being dragged to the dungeons when her crimes were found out

But before most of the gems could be taken for the purpose of the soldiers,

Spike found the hoard, and fed on what was left behind by his friend under the knout

He was able to live in a time of famine for dragons, and for this Twilight smiled

Rarity had left the gems behind, whether for Spike's life or not

And they had saved the life, of the very one she was trying to save, her desperate child

"Find peace, Rarity," She whispered to her friend, and lifted her up.

The ivory unicorn glowed and was accepted into the heavens above,

Despite her failure to her duties and the army, as Krupp

"Your bias is understandable, but punishable," Celestia's voice said.

"How can that be?" Twilight asked, looking about her.

"If not for Rarity, Spike would have suffered and be dead."

"If not for Rarity and you, Spike would be in heaven with me,"

Celestia said causing Twilight's heart to fall into the pit below.

"You've learned some things, but you still have much to see."

"Then let us go," Twilight Sparkle said, hopping off the rock and wading through the crowd

The damned clawed at her and she set each attacker straight with the tip of Death's blade

Their ugly exteriors were turned uglier by Twilight, who tried to keep her eyes forward as she plowed

She reached the ending of this circle, looking down from a cliff

She saw a marsh below in which unknown things writhed

Things of a disgusting manner that made her back go stiff

"The fifth circle here harbors the Begrudging souls of Hell,"

Celestia said, looking down at those below.

"Here, those who wished ill on their friends, dwell."

"But what of my friends could be down here?" Twilight asked.

"My friends might have made mistakes that hurt each other,

"But surely none of them harbored a hate that they masked?"

Celestia only gave her a sideways glance before fading away

And Twilight could see no other option than to jump

And so she did, screaming as she fell down the long way

She landed hard upon a rock, frightening sinners who hopped into the murk

Twilight looked around at the sinners around her, and her mind set to work

Trying to figure out their punishment as she looked around the cirque

There were rocks floating in the muck, on which sat sinners

They spat curses and words of hatred at each other

But from their argument, there were no winners

Their hate turned into black mud that helped to fill the marsh

And those below drowned in the hate, creating more of their own

But Twilight did not know which punishment was more harsh

The ponies on the rocks were hated and pushed into the mud

Their afterlives driven by what they lived on Earth

And with each word, a new cut formed in their ears, drawing blood

But she seen enough of these begrudging creatures, and she turned to a hollow

Made in the wall of the circle, where ponies spat curses up at their ruler

Who sat silently, though her eyes betrayed her hate for those who should follow

Twilight knew she would not get through these sinners without a fight

And so, she drew Death's blade and dove into the crowd

Attacking the naked and shriveled, those who now felt pain from what was right

They reacted to her as another one of their own

Spitting curses, pushing and shoving

As though she was just another mindless drone

She tore their withered legs from their bodies

And when they fell to their stumps

She slashed off their head, destroying what each embodies

Though this was no permanent solution

More of the damned were climbing from the marsh

Still drowning as they joined the violent confusion

Twilight was being driven backwards toward the pony on the throne

Who sat silently, watching the battle rage, and getting satisfaction

From each death, and each second her judgment was postponed

Finally Twilight's eyes glowed as she drew from her magical abilities

A purple wave of energy pushing all of the ponies back

She began to turn, though first searched them, identifying a few philistines

A Wonderbolt who begrudged his friend's higher reputation

Sliver Spoon for hating what littler her friend earned

Twist because of her friends' better accommodation

She turned to the leader of this circle, the minions beaten back for now

The ruler, as she had feared: Fluttershy. Much the same

Except bleeding from her ears, and deaf from all the fighting she would allow

Twilight pulled her down from her throne, taking her by the neck

She looked into the eyes of her friend, and saw beneath the hate

The same Fluttershy, a nervous and frightened wreck

"Fluttershy, what have you done to deserve this fate?"

Twilight asked, feeling her disbelief grow

That Fluttershy could end up somewhere so full of hate

"I harbored a silent dislike of my friends..." She said softly.

"It grew like a cancer until it was a festering hate,

"And I was weighed down with the pain, so awfully...

"I took my own life to relieve the fire burning inside me,

"Without friends, I became no better than these ponies,

"And without my life, I became a part of this hate, of this degree.

"I am still sinning now...for your position I am jealous,

"My envy grows ever stronger with each moment,

"For my doom or salvation, I am zealous."

Twilight stared into the eyes of what had been Fluttershy

"Damnation for destroying yourself, the beautiful creature we once knew,"

Twilight said, and Fluttershy closed her eyes, ready to die.

Twilight stabbed her horn into Fluttershy's skull

She melted into fiery ashes around Twilight

And nothing but dust and a skull were left of this cull

She sighed, disheartened and saw a crooked path of rocks

Leading to a watch tower, not far away

Built in the much, though supported on docks

Celestia reappeared and silently they went toward the tower

They moved down the slick rocks -which none of the damned

Could scale- to the dark light cast with one intent, to devour


	8. Canto VIII: Approaching the Gates of Dis

TWILIGHT'S INFERNO

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

There is no greater wealth than family

Let him wend back his foolish way alone;

See if he can; for thou with us shalt stay

That through this nighted land hast led him on."

Reader, do but conceive of my dismay,

Hearing these dreadful words! It seemed quite plain

I nevermore should see the light of day.

~_Dante: The Divine Comedy 1: Hell, Canto 8, Lines 91-96_

CANTO VIII: APPROACHING THE GATES OF DIS-CORD

It was soon found, beyond the watchtower

The murk continued on seemingly forever

Though only because the light, the darkness did devour

A dock set against the tower, held them above those tortured below

And Twilight looked down upon them anxiously, as Celestia

Lit the light in the watchtower, by some means Twilight would never know

As the light was cast across the murk, it cut the darkness in half

And made way for a boat which came immediately for them

And distantly opened the airs to Lucifer's evil laugh

"Is Lucifer on the other side of this treacherous river?"

Twilight asked her guide as the boat drew nearer.

"Soon, to Heaven, Spike's soul we might deliver?"

"Neigh, you still have much to encounter,"

Celestia replied as she stepped on to the boat

"Much more before Hell's founder."

Twilight stepped on to the boat, excepting that she still had much to see

But froze as the boat did not move, by some unknown force holding it so

She looked down into the murk, into the face of the great and powerful Trixie

"Trixie!" Twilight cried in disbelief. "Why do you hinder our path?"

Trixie smiled and replied; "You put me here, in this circle of begrudging,

"You will not go anywhere until you have felt my great wrath!"

"You reserved your own place here," Celestia stepped in

"You drowned yourself in hate for Twilight in life,

"And now you suffer in your own churning sin."

"Leave her to us, she is more guilty than we,"

Trixie hissed to Twilight's guide

"See if she can, swim this horrid sea!"

"Back to your torment, sinner!" Celestia cried.

And brought her hooves down on Trixie's

Pushing her back, 'til she was caught in the hated tide.

The old foe was swept out into the murk, and the boat began to move

Quickly, it did so, across the river of pain

Giving Twilight only a moment to wonder what of the past was behooved

"You saved me," She said to her guide. "Despite my sins? Was this an unknown part of our deal?

"I thought I must fend for myself, and you would only guide me through,

"What made you, dear guide, favor me over Trixie's retribution appeal?"

"I still harbor love for you, fair student, despite that you lost your way,"

Celestia replied, smiling the only smile in this damned place

"That bond, even after death, shall never die, and never decay."

Twilight smiled slightly, the first in a long time

Though this time was cut short as they were rocked with a tremor

The boat running aground on the other side of the river of slime

Twilight stepped down off the boat, looking up in awe at the city ahead

The large gates were forged of a shiny yellow and black metal

Tipped with wicked spikes, upon which was a dragon's head

The walls stretched endlessly in each direction

Fire climbed up the walls, steadily burning

Giving a heated air of evil perfection

They approached the gates, which stood open to let sinners in

But as Celestia's present became known among the creatures

She had to recoil as the gates slammed where her face had been

"What is this?" Celestia called angrily to the gates.

"Under who's orders do you throw the doors closed?

"Under what authority, ill and wicked fates?"

There was no reply and Celestia's brow furrowed in anxiety

A look which greatly disturbed Twilight Sparkle

And brought to her more emotions of great variety

"Dear, Celestia," Twilight addressed her ruler.

"What is the matter? Why do they wish to keep us out?

"Do they regard you as some intruder?"

"They know of your quest," Celestia explained. "They know what you intend,

"And I'm afraid these creatures were set here to hinder your path.

"Under no rule to be fair, are all these souls condemned."

"How then shall we save Spike?" Twilight cried in woe.

"Will he forever stay in the clutches of Lucifer?

"Neigh, this is a fate even in death I will never know!"

"Your determination is refreshing, my pupil and not all is lost,

"I may not be able to open these gates alone, but I may call upon,

"My sister Luna. Together, we've no foe that can't be fought."


	9. Canto IX: Throwing Open the Gates

TWILIGHT'S INFERNO

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

There is no greater wealth than family

Cried: "Fetch Medusa!", glaring down on us,

"Turn him to stone! Why did we not requite -

Woe worth the day! - the assault of Theseus?"

"Turn thee about, and shut thine eyelids tight;

If Gorgon show her face and thou thereon

Lock once, there's no returning to the light."

~_Dante:The Divine Comedy 1: Hell, Canto 9, Lines 52-60_

CANTO IX: THROWING OPEN OF THE GATES

Once Celestia's call had been sent

A new enemy came from the sky

Slowing in its decent

The Windigo began turning a massive torrent

Their winds drew up howls from the murk

And promised nothing less than a nature of abhorrent

Twilight was forced to pierce the ground with her blade

To keep from being sucked away by the mighty winds

In light of this power, she found herself very afraid

Of what was to come, and she was not disappointed

A creature with the body of a serpent, the wings of a dragon

White features, and a beak that was pointed

"Cast your eyes away!" Celestia said, before Twilight could meet the creature's eyes

Twilight did as she was told and looked towards the ground, but fear took her

As she heard the flapping of wings, and the roar of the monster's cries

The Cockatrice circled above them, preparing to attack

When from over the murk, came the roaring of thunder

Drowning out the monster and its Windigo pack

Twilight and Celestia raised their eyes to meet Luna descending

Leaving her Chariot and her eyes glowing with power

The Cockatrice shrunk away from the hoof she was extending

"Be gone!" She simply shouted in the Royal Canterlot voice

And with the force of millions of hooves driving them back

The monsters were left with little other choice

The Cockatrice was swallowed by the mud of the river

And the Windigo galloped over the walls and away in fear

This much obvious in how they're bodies were wracked with quivers

Luna landed beside her sister, and without saying a word

Their horns glowed and shot beams toward the mighty gate

Creating a racket louder than Twilight had ever heard

The gates creaked and groaned, the mighty hinges squealing

And many creatures rushed to the door, attempting to push back

But the power of the sisters, sent all of them reeling

A hush fell after the clanging of the gates, as they stood open

The minions of the city of Dis-Cord were stunned

But then Twilight was the one to leave the silence broken

She let out a cry, charging towards the masses

Her blade drawn within seconds

Unleashing on them, total, unbridled madness

They closed around her, but the whirlwind of her shank

Tore holes through them and their numbers

Producing the definition of kicking major flank

"Steel yourself, Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia called over the roars of pain

Twilight Sparkle stopped in her tracks as the creatures retreated and nodded solemnly

Celestia looked on her harshly; "Let us not make the same mistakes again."


End file.
